the wizarding world of Loki
by tardis noise
Summary: Lokis Jahre in Hogwarts
1. die Ankunft

„Loki, du wirst sehen, alles wird gut. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", sprach mein Bruder Thor mir Mut zu.

Naja, ich hatte trotzdem ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Was, wenn der Sprechende Hut mich nach Hufflepuff steckte? Da wollte ich auf keinen Fall hin. In dem Haus waren irgendwie Trottel, oder kam mir das nur so vor? Wir stiegen aus dem Hogwartsexpress. Ich hörte eine laute Stimme rufen: „Erstklässler hier her! Erstklässler zu mir!" Ich drehte mich um und dort stand ein ziemlich großer Mann. „Wer ist das?", fragte ich Thor.

„Das ist Rubeus Hagrid, der Wildhüter. Na los, geh schon hin, er tut dir nichts." Sanft schob er mich in Richtung Hagrid. Wie in Trance taumelte ich auf Hagrid zu. Dieser lächelte mich freundlich an.

Nach und nach kamen auch noch andere Erstklässler und gemeinsam gingen wir zu einem großen See. Der Mond schien hell und die Oberfläche des Sees glitzerte in seinem Licht. Am Rand des Sees schwammen ein paar Boote, wir setzten uns hinein, immer zu viert in eins, Hagrid allein in eins. Zu mir setzten sich zwei rothaarige Jungs und ein blasses Mädchen mit dunklem Haar.

Die beiden Jungen waren eindeutig Zwillinge. Sie grinsten mich an. „Ich bin Fred", sagte der eine und der andere sogleich: „Und ich bin George."

„Loki", murmelte ich leise.

Das Mädchen lächelte freundlich. „Ich bin Katie."

Ich richtete meinen Blick wieder nach vorne, die Boote hatten sich in Bewegung gesetzt. Ich hörte wie Fred und George irgendwelche Streiche ausheckten, aber es war mir egal, denn in diesem Moment konnte ich Hogwarts erkennen.

Die erleuchteten Fenster schienen hell über den See, der Rest des Schlosses hob sich schwarz vor dem dunkelblauen Himmel ab. Es war majestätisch und wunderschön.

Katie hockte sich neben mich. „Es ist fantastisch!", flüsterte sie. Ich nickte nur. Es war nicht so atemberaubend wie Asgard, aber es war trotzdem ein toller Anblick. Ich war ein Gott, verdammt! Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Vater hatte immer gesagt: „Du musst lernen, deine Magie zu kontrollieren, mein Sohn." Ja, danke. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht hier her, aber nun gut. Dann würde ich eben sieben Jahre meines Lebens hier verschwenden. Was machte diese geringe Zeit einem Gott schon aus?

Wir erreichten das Ufer und kletterten aus den Booten. Hagrid ging uns mit seiner Laterne voraus den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. Um mich herum plapperten alle Schüler durcheinander. Und langsam kam das flaue Gefühl in meinem Magen zurück. Irgendwie freute ich mich ja doch. Und solange ich kein Hufflepuff würde, war das in Ordnung.

In der Eingangshalle wurden wir von einer alten, streng aussehenden Frau empfangen. Sie trug eine schwarze Robe, ihre Haare waren zu einem strengen Dutt zusammen gebunden und auf ihrer Nase saß eine eckige Brille. Sie wartete, bis wir alle standen und sagte dann: „Ich bin Professor McGonagall. Ihr wartet hier, bis ich wiederkomme und euch hole." Sie schaute uns alle noch einmal streng an und verschwand dann durch eine große Tür, durch die ich aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr hören konnte.

Ich schaute in die Gesichter der anderen Erstklässler. In den Augen der meisten konnte ich Nervosität erkennen. Aber Fred, George und ein dunkelhäutiger Junge alberten herum.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch so fröhlich sein, aber das lag eher nicht in meiner Natur. Ich war schon immer schweigsam gewesen und hatte nie viele Freunde. Katie stellte sich neben mich. „Bist du auch schon so aufgeregt?", fragte sie mich.

„Naja, nicht wirklich", antwortete ich. „Und du?"

Sie nickte eifrig. „Ohja, ich hoffe ich komme nach Gryffindor!"

Ich grinste und hob gerade zu einer Antwort an, als Professor McGonagall zurückkam und sagte: „So, Erstklässler. Der Sprechende Hut wird euch nun euren Häusern zuteilen. Folgt mir!" Sie drehte sich um und ich und alle anderen Erstklässler eilten hinter ihr her. Wir durchschritten die Große Halle mit den vier langen Haustischen. Die älteren Schüler schauten uns neugierig an und wir starrten ebenso neugierig zurück. Ich entdeckte Thor, der mir aufmunternd zulächelte am Gryffindortisch. Er war jetzt schon im vierten Jahr!

Professor McGonagall stieg die drei Stufen zum Lehrerpodest hinauf und bedeutete uns, stehen zu bleiben. Sie selbst stellte sich neben einen Stuhl, auf dem ein alter, ziemlich lädiert aussehender Hut lag und bekam von einer rundlichen Lehrerin mit grauen, lockigen Haaren eine Pergamentrolle gereicht.

Professor McGonagall sagte laut: „Ich werde euch nun in alphabetischer Reihenfolge aufrufen und euch den sprechenden Hut aufsetzten. Er teilt euch den Häusern zu und ihr setzt euch dann an den jeweiligen Haustisch zu euren Mitschülern. Diese werden für eure Zeit in Hogwarts eure Familie sein. Also, ich beginne." Sie entrollte das Pergament und rief: „Bell, Katie."

Katie neben mir erstarrte vor Schreck, aber ich stupfte sie kurz an und sie setzte sich in Bewegung. Mit zitternden Knien nahm sie auf dem Stuhl Platz und Professor McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf den Kopf. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden rief dieser: „Gryffindor!" Und der ganze Gryffindortisch applaudierte. Katie grinste zufrieden und lief zu ihrem Haus hinüber. Es wurden immer mehr Namen genannt und ich wurde gegen meinen Willen immer nervöser.

Schließlich rief sie: „Odinson, Loki!"

Oh Gott! Fang ja nicht an zu zittern. Ich bekam meine Nervosität unter Kontrolle und stieg die Stufen hinauf. Ich setzte mich langsam auf den Stuhl und dann war auch schon der Hut auf meinem Kopf oder eher gesagt auf meinem Gesicht, denn er war wirklich riesig. Vor allem, weil ich so dünn war.

„Mhhh", machte der Hut, aber das war das Einzige, was er zu mir persönlich sagte. Ich hielt die Luft an und der Hut rief: „SLYTHERIN!"

Der Hut wurde mir vom Kopf gezogen und ich lief mit weichen Knien an den Tisch ganz am Rand der Halle, an dem die Slytherinschüler mir applaudierten. Ich setzte mich neben einen Kerl mit schiefen Zähnen, der sich mir als Marcus Flint vorstellte. Derweil beendete Professor McGonagall die Liste mit „Weasley, George", der wie sein Bruder nach Gryffindor kam. Ich schaute hinüber zum Gryffindortisch und entdeckte Thor der mich komisch anstarrte. Ich zuckte die Schultern.

Und dann endlich begann das Festessen. Jeder schaufelte in sich hinein, was nur ging, aber ich hatte keinen großen Hunger. Ich stocherte in meinem Essen und ich spürte, wie der Junge, der mir gegenüber saß mich mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen musterte. Ich schaute auf. „Was ist?", fragte ich.

„Ich bin Terence Higgs", stellte er sich vor. „Ich bin Sucher im Quidditchteam, aber ich mache dieses Jahr meinen Abschluss. Von der Figur her siehst du aus wie ein Sucher." Er grinste und in dem Grinsen lag so etwas wie Spott.

Ich beachtete ihn nicht weiter und stocherte weiter in meinem Essen. Mir war langweilig. Und schließlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit beendete Dumbledore das Festessen und schickte uns in unsere Häuser. Terence stand auf und rief laut: „Ich bin Vertrauenschüler! Erstklässler zu mir!"

Wir alle, das waren ich und noch fünf weitere, sammelten uns um ihn und zusammen mit den anderen Slytherin liefen wir hinunter in die Kerker. Es war kühl hier unten, aber mir gefiel das. Ich fühlte mich wohl, umso kälter es wurde. Wir bleiben vor einer Wand stehen. Terence drehte sich um sagte laut, sodass jeder Slytherin es mitbekam: „Das Passwort für dieses Jahr ist ‚Reinblut'. Merkt euch das gefälligst. Er drehte sich wieder um und ging voran in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

„Wir sind unter dem See!", stellte ich fest, als ich das grüne Leuchten bemerkte.

„Schlaues Kerlchen", bemerkte Marcus Flint spöttisch und ein paar der Älteren lachten. Ich zeigte keine Regung auf meinem Gesicht, aber innerlich brodelte der Zorn in mir.

Terence zeigte uns unsere Schlafsäle, ich war mit zwei anderen Jungen zusammen. Diese kannten sich anscheinend schon. Sie sprachen nicht mit mir, worüber ich eigentlich froh war, denn ich wollte auch nicht mit ihnen sprechen. Ich packte meinen Koffer aus und legte mich ins Bett. Ich war gespannt auf meinen ersten Schultag und was Thor dazu sagen würde, dass ich in Slytherin gelandet war.

Ich rollte mich zu einer Kugel zusammen und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich als erstes. Ich zog mir meine Uniform an und schlich hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich betrachtete ihn in Ruhe. Die Wände waren aus Stein, es gab einen Kamin und Sofas in dunklem grün, mit ebenso grünen sowie auch silbernen Kissen. Auf dem Boden lagen schwarze und grüne Teppiche, die Lampen die von der Decke hingen erhellten den Raum in schillernden Grüntönen.

Ich überlegte, ob ich mich noch eine Weile auf einem der Sofas niederlassen sollte, aber dann fiel mir ein, dass ich weder auf jemanden warten musste noch sonst irgendeinen Grund hatte, mich zu setzen. Also verließ ich den Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte, mich an den Weg in die Große Halle zu erinnern. Ich verirrte mich ein paar Mal und geriet in Panik. Doch ich unterdrückte das Gefühl schnell wieder und nach einer halben Stunde in den dunklen Kerkern, fand ich schließlich den Weg in die Große Halle.

Es waren noch nicht viele Schüler da, ein paar Ravenclaws, kein einziger Gryffindor oder Slytherin und eine Gruppe Hufflepuff. Ich setzte mich allein an den Slytherintisch und nahm mir eine Scheibe Brot und ein paar Eier, dazu Kürbissaft.

Ich kaute, als jemand hinter mich trat. Es war ein düster aussehender Lehrer. Seine Haare hingen in fettigen Strähnen an seinem Kopf und er trug einen langen, schwarzen Umhang. Wortlos rauschte er wieder davon, wobei der Umfang hinter ihm her wehte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und aß weiter. Nebenher schaute ich mir meinen Stundenplan an. Diesen Vormittag eine Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei, eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und eine Stunde Zaubersprüche. Ich seufzte. Geschichte der Zauberei sollte furchtbar langweilig sein.

Jemand wuschelte mir durch meine schwarzen Haare und dann ließ sich Thor neben mir auf die Bank plumpsen. „Slytherin also", sagte er.

Ich schaute ihn an.

„Bist du böse auf mich?", fragte ich und spürte, wie Sorge in mir aufkeimte. Denn ich wollte meinen Bruder auf keinen Fall enttäuschen.

Er lächelte liebevoll. „Nein, Quatsch", erwiderte er. „Wie könnte ich auf dich böse sein, kleiner Bruder?"

Uh, zum Glück.

Ich lächelte ihn erleichtert an. Er warf einen Blick auf meinen Stundenplan. „Doppelstunde Zaubertränke", keuchte er.

Erschrocken fragte ich: „Was ist daran so schlimm?"

Er schaute mir in die Augen. „Snape", flüsterte er, dann stand er auf und ging zu seinen Freunden am Gryffindortisch. In der Gruppe um ihn herum befand sich auch ein Rotschopf. Noch ein Bruder von Fred und George? Mein Blick schweifte den Gryffindortisch entlang und ich konnte überall Rotschöpfe entdecken.

Ich aß mein Frühstück fertig, dann ging ich in mein Haus zurück, um meine Schulsachen zu holen. Die älteren Slytherinschüler betrachteten mich spöttisch, als sie mir begegneten.

Was hatte ich nur falsch gemacht? Ich seufzte.


	2. Kein guter Start

Allein lief ich hinunter zu Snapes Klassenzimmer für eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Die meisten der anderen Schüler waren schon da, ich war einer der Letzten. Sie musterten mich, als wäre ich irgendeine Absonderlichkeit. Wussten sie etwa, wer ich war? Oder besser, was ich war?

Ich blieb ein bisschen abseits stehen und starrte auf meine Füße. Thor hatte ihm immer gesagt, wie toll Hogwarts doch sei. Aber im Moment war es der letzte Ort, an dem ich sein wollte.

Plötzlich tauchten neben meinen Schuhen zwei Paar Schuhe auf, sie waren gleich. Ich hob den Kopf und sah in die grinsenden Gesichter von Fred und George.

„Hi!", sagte einer von ihnen.

„Slytherin, also?", fragte der andere.

„Du machst aber gar keinen…"

„hinterhältigen Eindruck."

Ich war verwirrt von dem abwechselnden Sprechen. „Ja, Slytherin", sagte ich nur.

„Das ist nicht schlimm, wir finden dich trotzdem in Ordnung", meinte einer und zuckte die Schultern.

„Wieso?", fragte ich erstaunt. Niemand hier schien mich in Ordnung zu finden.

„Wieso was?"

„Wieso ihr mich in Ordnung findet."

Die beiden warfen sich einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Wieso denn nicht?"

Ich schaute die beiden genauer an. Anscheinend meinten sie es wirklich ernst. Ich ließ das Thema fallen und fragte stattdessen: „Wie kann man euch eigentlich unterscheiden? Ist das überhaupt möglich?"

„Ich bin George", sagte einer und grinste breit. „Ich bin der Hübschere."

Sein Bruder, Fred, boxte ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Halt doch die Klappe, Feorge!"

„Oh, Gred, das war doch nur ein Spaß."

Nun war ich vollkommen verwirrt. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Klassenzimmers. „Tretet ein."

Die Schüler gingen – wenig begeistert – in den Raum. Wir verteilten uns an die Tische, Slytherins und Gryffindors trennten sich auf, nur ich stand zusammen mit Fred, George und Lee Jordan an einem. Snape musterte mich mit unverhohlener Abneigung. Er war doch mein Hauslehrer, so durfte Snape mich doch nicht gleich am ersten Tag anschauen. Seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm in fettigen Strähnen vom Kopf und er trug ein schwarzes … Gewand?

Ich wandte schnell den Blick ab und schaute auf meinen Kessel. „Also", begann Snape. „Öffnet eure Bücher auf Seite fünf. Bezoare. Nun, wer kann mir sagen, was ein Bezoar ist?" Er schaute sich um, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. „Niemand? Bedauerlich."

Und so ging es weiter. Fragen über Fragen, die ganze Doppelstunde. Ich verstand gar nicht und ich konnte an den Gesichtern der drei anderen an meinem Tisch sehen, dass auch sie keine Ahnung von Snapes Gerede hatten.

Schließlich war die Doppelstunde vorbei. „Dreißig Zentimeter über Bezoare", sagte Snape zum Abschluss.

Fred – oder George – verdrehte die Augen. „Am ersten Tag schon dreißig Zentimeter?"

„Wir können froh sein, dass es nur dreißig sind", erwiderte ich. Thor hatte mir erzählt, dass Snape manchmal eine Rolle Pergament oder so aufgab.

Lee Jordan schnaubte und Fred und George schauten mich verdutzt an. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was haben wir jetzt?", wollte ich wissen.

„Zaubersprüche", antwortete einer der Zwillinge und grinste. „Professor Flitwick soll winzig sein, hat Charlie erzählt."

„Wer ist Charlie?", wollte ich wissen.

„Unser Bruder", antworteten Fred und George gleichzeitig.

Ich dachte an die ganzen Rotschöpfe in der Großen Halle. „Wie viele Geschwister habt ihr denn?"

George grinste. „Du bist ja aufmerksam. Wir sind sieben Geschwister. Bill ist der Älteste,"

„dann kommt Charlie", fuhr Fred fort.

„Und dann Percy, Moms achso perfekter Liebling."

„Dann kommen George und ich."

„Ron ist der jüngste Bruder und dann kommt Ginny, unsere kleine Schwester."

„Uoh", machte ich. „Das sind aber viele Geschwister! Ich habe nur einen Bruder, Thor."

„Ihr seht euch gar nicht ähnlich", warf Lee Jordan ein.

Wir erreichten das Klassenzimmer. „Ja, merkwürdig, nicht wahr?", stimmte ich ihm zu.

Professor Flitwick war wirklich winzig. „Hallo, hallo", begrüßte er uns mit einer piepsigen Stimme. Er wartete, bis wir alle ruhig waren. Ich war froh, dass wir diese Stunde auch mit den Gryffindors hatten, denn dann war ich nicht ganz so allein.

„Macht mir diese Bewegung bitte nach… Das Wutschen und Wedeln." Dazu machte er eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab. Wir alle machten ihm die Bewegung nach. Der Zauberstab fühlte sich gut an in meiner Hand. Zwölfeinviertel Zoll, Mahagoni, Drachenherzfaser.

„So, vor euch liegen Federn. Versucht, sie zum Schweben zu bringen. Also, sagt zu der Bewegung ‚Wingardium Leviosa'!"

„Wingardium Leviosa", sagte ich und sofort schwebte die Feder in die Luft.

„Oh wunderbar!", rief Professor Flitwick entzückt.

Auch Fred's und George's Federn erhoben sich in die Luft. Alle anderen brauchten mehrere Anläufe. Ich war zufrieden mit mir. Endlich war ich mal einer der Besseren. Das war mir in meinem Leben schließlich noch nicht allzu oft passiert.

Professor Flitwick gab uns verschiedene Gegenstände, die wir schweben lassen sollten. Während der Rest der Klasse sich noch an den Federn versuchte, probierten Fred, George und ich unser Können an Kissen, Büchern und Schalen. Dann war auch diese Stunde um und es war Mittagspause.

Wir liefen in die Große Halle, wo uns ein lautes Stimmengewirr begrüßte. Ich seufzte. Leider konnte ich mich nicht mit Fred und George an den Gryffindortisch setzen. Wieso nur hatte der Sprechende Hut mich nach Slytherin geschickt? Dort fühlte ich mich weder wohl, noch war ich irgendwie willkommen. Ich ließ mich auf eine Bank plumpsen und machte mir ein bisschen was vom Essen auf den Teller. Ich war nicht wirklich hungrig. Ein Mädchen setzte sich neben mich. „Du bist doch Thors Bruder, oder?", fragte sie.

Ich schaute sie an. Ihre Haare waren dunkelbraun, ebenso wie ihre Augen, die mich neugierig musterten.

„Ja", antwortete ich. „Wieso?"

„Nur so", meinte sie leichthin. Sie zögerte kurz, dann sagte sie: „Ich bin Jennifer Parkinson."

Ich nickte und sagte: „Ich bin Loki. Loki Odinson."

Sie grinste. „Ja, ich weiß. Wieso treibst du dich mit Gryffindors rum?"

Erstaunt sah ich sie an. War das etwa eine ernst gemeinte Frage? Sie schien zu merken, dass ich das nicht ganz verstand und fügte hinzu: „Gryffindors? Hallo? Welcher Slytherin lässt sich denn freiwillig mit einem Gryffindor sehen?"

Nun, ich war empört. Wie konnte sie nur so etwas sagen? Bisher waren alle Gryffindors zehnmal netter zu mir als die Slytherins. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen wandte ich mich wieder meinem Essen zu. Sie grunzte empört und stand auf.

So machte ich mir wohl auch keine Freunde. Aber ich konnte die Slytherins einfach nicht verstehen. Ich konnte die ganze Schule eigentlich nicht wirklich verstehen. Warum nur wollte Vater unbedingt, dass ich hierher ging. Konnte er mir nicht beibringen, meine Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle zu bekommen? Ich hatte schon jetzt keine Lust mehr auf diese ganzen eingebildeten Zauberer und es war noch nicht mal ein Tag vergangen.

Ich aß fertig, schnappte meine Sachen und ging hinunter zum See. Den Nachmittag hatten wir zum Glück frei. Es war noch warm, schließlich hatten wir erst September. Ich hockte mich auf den Boden und lehnte mich an einen Baum. Die Sonne schien hell auf das Wasser, das in dem Licht glitzerte. Ich musste lächeln; der Anblick erinnerte mich an das Funkeln Asgards. Der Gedanke an Asgard machte mich traurig. Im Moment wünschte ich mir nichts so sehr, wie wieder dorthin zurückzukehren.

„Es ist noch so warm, ist das nicht toll?", hörte ich eine Stimme.

„Ja, und die Sonne scheint noch so schön!", antwortete eine andere. Diese gehörte Katie Bell, das erkannte ich und dann tauchte sie mit zwei anderen Mädchen in mein Blickfeld ein. Sie sagte etwas zu den beiden anderen und kam dann zu mir herüber. Sie setzte sich neben mich. „Und?", fragte sie. „Wie war dein erster Schultag bis jetzt?"

„Schrecklich", murmelte ich. „Alles hier ist schrecklich."

Sie sah mich verblüfft an. Man konnte es ihr ja nicht verdenken. Jeder Zauberer, der nach Hogwarts kam, war begeistert.

„Wieso?", wollte sie wissen.

Ich überlegte, was ich antworten sollte, um nicht wie ein Kleinkind zu klingen. Schließlich sagte ich: „Es fühlt sich für mich nicht richtig an, hier zu sein. Und jetzt frag bitte nicht warum."

„Mh", machte sie nur.

Wir saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander und starrten auf den glitzernden See, dann meinte sie plötzlich: „Du bist ein komischer Junge, Loki Odinson."

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich erschüttert, aber sie lächelte. „Das macht doch nichts. Ich hab nichts gegen komische Jungs."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Katie sprach für mich in Rätseln.

Als sie mein verwirrtes Gesicht sah, lachte sie. „Komm mit", sagte sie und stand auf. „Ich stell dir jetzt Angelina und Alicia vor."

Ich stand ebenfalls auf und folgte ihr zu ihren Freundinnen. „Mädels, das ist Loki. Loki, das sind Alicia und Angelina."

„Hi", sagte ich und lächelte schüchtern. Die beiden schauten mich misstrauisch an.

„Slytherin?", fragte Angelina und ich nickte. Sie wandte sich an Katie. „Was hast du mit Slytherins zu tun?"

„Er ist wirklich nett", sagte Katie.

Alicia lächelte mich an. „Ist doch egal, in welchem Haus er ist", meinte sie. Sie warf einen Blick über meine Schulter und ihr Ausdruck verdüsterte sich. Wir anderen drehten uns um und standen ein paar Slytherins gegenüber. Jennifer Parkinson stand ganz vorne und grinste mich höhnisch an. „Ehrlich, Loki?", fragte sie und warf den Gryffindormädchen einen bösen Blick zu.

Ich baute mich vor ihr auf. „Was willst du?" Meine Stimme klang eiskalt. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich überhaupt so eiskalt klingen konnte.

„Ein bisschen plaudern?", schlug sie spöttisch grinsend vor. Sie griff in ihren Umhang und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. Katie schnappte nach Luft. Ich griff blitzschnell nach meinem und richtete ihn auf Jennifer. Instinktiv wusste ich, was ich zu tun hatte, doch ich zögerte.

Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen starrte Jennifer mich an. „Du würdest es wagen, gegen eine Slytherin den Zauberstab zu erheben?", fragte sie leise.


	3. der Raum der Wünsche

„Aus deinem eigenen Haus? Wie kannst du es wagen?" Zornig funkelte sie mich an.

Ich kannte nicht viele Zauber, außer die, die Thor mir beigebracht hatte. „Expelliarmus", sagte ich. Der Effekt war nicht ganz der, den ich mir gewünscht hatte. Sie wurde samt ihrem Zauberstab von den Füßen gerissen, ich aber auch. Ich richtete mich blitzschnell wieder auf, ebenso wie Jennifer. Sie hatte die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst und hob ihren Zauberstab, doch bevor sie irgendetwas tun konnte, hörte ich eine mir wohlbekannte Stimme: „Loki? Was soll das?" Ich senkte sofort meinen Zauberstab und schaute Thor mit Unschuldsmiene an. „Gar nichts", murmelte ich.

Thor hatte sich neben mir aufgebaut und starrte mich böse an. „Das ist deine erste Woche. Beherrsche dich etwas! Und du", er wandte sich an Jennifer. „Geh!"

Jennifer reckte trotzig das Kinn, drehte sich aber um und stürmte den anderen Slytherins voran davon. Thor schaute ihr kurz hinterher, dann zwinkerte er mich an und ging ebenfalls.

„Du kennst ihn?" Angelina starrte mich mit großen Augen an.

„Wen?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Thor!" Die drei Mädchen verdrehten die Augen.

„Klar, er ist mein Bruder", meinte ich schulterzuckend. Alicias Kinn klappte nach unten.

„Wow!", sagte Angelina und Alicia fragte: „Machst du mich mit ihm bekannt?"

Katie verdrehte die Augen und grinste.

Was war denn jetzt bitte los? „Was?" Ich war verdattert.

„Er ist heiß!", stellte Angelina klar.

„Wie bitte?" Ich starrte sie an. Dann drehte ich mich um, wo Thor mit seinen Freunden stand und lachte.

„Schau ihn dir doch an, Loki!"

„Er ist mein Bruder!", erwiderte ich entsetzt.

Katie seufzte, während Angelina und Alicia meinen großen Bruder verträumt anschmachteten. Sie packte mich am Handgelenk. „Komm", forderte sie mich auf. „Lass uns ein bisschen laufen." Stolpernd lief ich hinter ihr her. Wir ließen die beiden anderen Mädchen sitzen und schlenderten über das Gelände.

„Du bist so anders als die anderen Slytherins", meinte Katie plötzlich.

Ich schwieg. Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf sagen sollte. Katie schwieg ebenfalls und obwohl ich sie nicht ansah, spürte ich ihren Blick auf mir.

„Ich meine damit nicht schlecht anders, weißt du", fuhr sie schließlich fort. Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht stieg. „Warum hat der Sprechende Hut dich nur nach Slytherin gesteckt? In die steckt viel mehr von einem Gryffindor!"

„Achja? Was denn?", fragte ich.

„Du stehst für deine Freunde ein und du bist mutig!"

„Und es gibt keine mutigen Slytherins, oder was?", erwiderte ich.

„Ich hör ja schon auf." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Kannst du eigentlich Zauberschach?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Als ob man uns in Asgard Zauberschach beibrächte. Als ob irgendjemand dort das Spiel überhaupt kannte, geschweige denn normales Schach.

„Nicht?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Dann muss ich's dir irgendwann mal beibringen!"

„In Ordnung", murmelte ich. Mir war gerade irgendwie nicht nach reden. Außer mit Thor. Ich wollte mit Thor reden. „Hey, ähm, Katie", sagte ich etwas zögernd und unterbrach sie. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

„Was ist?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ich muss mit Thor reden."

„Was?", fragte sie und schaute mich fragend aus ihren braunen Augen an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Äh, ja, klar", sagte sie. „Ich gehe dann mal." Sie lächelte kurz und eilte dann in Richtung Schloss davon.

„Bis dann", murmelte ich. Ich wusste, dass sie das nicht gehört haben konnte, aber sie drehte sich trotzdem und grinste kurz, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzte. Ich lief den Weg zurück, den wir gerade gekommen waren. Thor stand noch immer dort mit seinen Freunden. „Thor?", fragte ich leise. Seine Freunde schüchterten mich irgendwie ein. Er drehte sich erstaunt an. „Bruder!", donnerte er.

„Das ist also dein Bruder?", fragte ein Junge mit roten Haaren. „Ich bin Charlie, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Loki."

„Äh, hi", erwiderte ich nur.

„Jungs, ich bin gleich wieder da", meinte Thor und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Nachmittag packte mich jemand am Arm und zog mich hinter sich her. Ich riss mich los und Thor blieb stehen. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und ich hockte mich neben ihn. „Was ist los, kleiner Bruder?", fragte er sanft.

„Thor", begann ich. „Ich find's schrecklich hier!"

„Was?", fragte Thor erstaunt. „Hier? In Hogwarts?"

Ich nickte. „Ich … ich komme nicht mit den Slytherins klar."

Er lächelte mich aufmunternd an und wuschelte mir durch mein schwarzes Haar. „Ach, Loki, das wird noch. DU bist noch nicht lange hier. Mir ging's am Anfang genau so."

Ich verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht so ist. Du findest immer sofort Freunde. Ich nicht. Mit mir will nie jemand etwas zu tun haben."

Thor nahm mich kurz, aber fest in den Arm und ich spürte, wie eine Träne meine Wange hinunter kullerte. Ich wischte sie schnell weg, damit sie niemand sah, aber Thor hatte es gespürt.

„Weine nicht, Bruder", sagte er und grinste breit. „Wir Gryffindors stehen hinter dir, falls dir das nicht aufgefallen ist."

Ich lächelte schwach und er knuffte mich in die Seite. „Du wirst dich noch einleben. Aber … was war denn das vorhin?"

„Oh", machte ich. „Ähm, Ich habe meine Freunde verteidigt."

„Wie es sich für einen Sohn Asgards gehört!", sagte Thor und ich bemerkte den leichten Hauch von Stolz in seiner Stimme. Stolz auf mich. Das besserte meine Laune sofort.

„Ich mache mich an meine Hausaufgaben. Danke, Bruder", sagte ich und stand auf.

Thor erhob sich ebenfalls. „Alles wieder in Ordnung?", fragte er und schaute mich prüfend an.

Ich nickte und lächelte. Sein blondes Haar schimmerte golden in der Sonne und ließ ihn erstrahlen. Er wuschelte mir noch einmal durch meine Haare. „Sicher? Wenn was sein sollte, ich bin nie weit weg und du kannst jeden Gryffindor um Hilfe fragen, ja? Merk dir das."

„Klar. Danke!" Ich schlang kurz meine Arme um ihn und er keuchte erschreckt auf.

Dann grinste ich und rannte zurück zum Schloss.

In der Eingangshalle stieß ich mit Fred und George zusammen und wir fielen in einem Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen auf den Boden.

„Umpf", machte einer der Zwillinge und ich rappelte mich schnell auf und half ihm hoch. Der andere Zwilling sprang leichtfüßig auf die Beine.

„Woah", was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Fred. Ich bemerkte jetzt das F auf seinem Pulli.

„Wirst du von irgendwas verfolgt?", fragte George.

„Oder irgendjemandem?

„Oder musst du schnell wohin?"

„Oder willst du …?"

„Es ist nichts!", sagte ich und grinste.

„Aha…"

„Wir werden schon noch herausfinden,…"

„…was los ist."

„Könntet ihr das mal lassen?" Das abwechselnde Sprechen verwirrte mich. Die beiden grinsten mich breit an und liefen dann nach draußen. Ich beschloss, das Schloss ein bisschen zu erkunden und lief ziellos umher. Ich war ganz allein und plötzlich wusste ich nicht mehr, wo ich mich befand. Ich versuchte, den Weg zurück zu laufen, den ich gekommen war, aber natürlich bog ich irgendwo falsch ab. „Oh verdammt!", murmelte ich leise. Ich lehnte mich gegen eine Wand – und lag plötzlich rücklings auf dem Boden.

Erschrocken sprang ich auf und schaute mich um. Ich stand in einem abgedunkelten Raum mit einem Kamin und einem weich und gemütlich aussehenden, dunkelgrünen Sofa. Ich drehte mich um. Wie war ich in den Raum gekommen? Da war doch gar keine Tür. Aber im Moment war mir das egal, dieses Zimmer gefiel mir. An der einen Wand stand ein riesiges Bücherregal, an der gegenüberliegenden standen allerlei nützliche Dinge wie ein Globus, mehrere Besen oder Kristallkugeln. Mein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Sofort fühlte ich mich in dem Raum pudelwohl. Ich ging zu dem Bücherregal. Ein großes, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch fiel mir sofort auf. In goldenen Lettern stand auf dem Rücken „Die Geschichte Midgards".

Midgards! Dieses Buch musste aus Asgard stammen! Neugierig zog ich es heraus und setzte mich auf das Sofa. Es war wirklich weich und total bequem.

In diesem Raum war es wunderbar still; genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte. Ich genoss diese Stille und irgendwie wusste ich instinktiv, dass mich hier niemand stören würde. Ich begann, in dem Buch zu blätternd, aber bald fielen mir die Augen zu und ich versank in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	4. ein nächtlicher Spaziergang

Ich erwachte und setzte mich auf. Verwirrt schaute ich mich um. Wo genau war ich? Wie war ich hierhergekommen? Und wie spät war es? Ich blinzelte und plötzlich fiel mir alles wieder ein. Aber wie spät war es? Was wäre wenn ich Unterricht verpasst habe? Ich sprang auf, wobei das Buch über Midgard, das auf meinem Bauch gelegen hatte mit einem dumpfen „Bumm" auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Verzweifelt suchte ich nach einer Uhr und sofort materialisierte sich eine an der Wand. Halb zwei. Ok, ich konnte gemütlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Und wie war die Uhr da jetzt hingekommen? Ich hatte einfach daran gedacht und sie war erschienen. Das … das war doch nicht möglich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und eilte aus diesem komischen Raum. Es war alles dunkel und still. Plötzlich konnte ich an nichts anderes mehr denken als an FIlch und was passieren würde, sollte er mich erwischen. Schnell und leise huschte ich durch die finsteren Gänge, vor jeder Biegung blieb ich stehen, lauschte und sah mich vorsichtig nach einem Zeichen von Filch oder Miss Norris um. Ich schien Glück zu haben, weit und breit war von keinem der beiden etwas zu sehen.

Doch ich hatte mich eindeutig zu früh gefreut.

„Odinson", schnarrte eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich fuhr herum und starrte in das Gesicht meines Hauslehrers. Er schaute mich aus seinen schwarzen Augen an. „Was machen Sie so spät außerhalb ihres Bettes?", fragte er leise.

„Ich… ich bin eingeschlafen in…" Ich presste die Lippen zusammen. Ich hielt es irgendwie nicht unbedingt für die beste Idee, diesem Mann von dem Raum zu erzählen.

„In was?", hakte er auch sofort nach.

„In einer der Nischen im Korridor im dritten Stock", antwortete ich.

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als wüsste er, dass ich log. „Bis Freitag wünsche ich eine Rolle Pergament über das Schlafen an Orten, die nicht das Bett sind, in meinem Büro. Verstanden?"

Sein Blick schien mich zu durchbohren. Ich nickte.

„Gut, Odinson. Und jetzt gehen Sie auf direktem Weg in ihren Schlafsaal."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte ich mich um und rannte in meinen Schlafsaal. Warum musste ich nur eine Rolle schreiben? Warum war die Bestrafung so mild? War es, weil Snape mein Hauslehrer war? Er hatte Slytherin nicht einmal Punkte abgezogen…. Ob er es vergessen hatte? Ich erreichte den Schlafsaal.

„Reinblut", murmelte ich und lief durch die Wand. Im Schlafsaal war niemand mehr, das Feuer war aus und die grünen Lampen tauchten alles in ein schummriges Licht. Ich war nicht müde, nicht im Geringsten. Wie lange hatte ich geschlafen? Sieben Stunden? Ich hockte mich auf eines der grünen Sofas und starrte Löcher in die Luft.

Irgendwann seufzte ich und stand auf. Ich konnte hier nicht nur so rumsitzen. Leise verließ ich den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder und schaute mich verstohlen um. Ein Spaziergang durch das Schloss bei Nacht war nicht immer ganz ungefährlich. Aber naja, was soll's. Ich tappte durch die Kerker und nach oben in die Eingangshalle. Ziellos lief ich umher, bis ich plötzlich zwei mir wohlbekannte Gestalten vor einem der unzähligen Gemälde stehen sah.

„Wir haben dich kommen sehen", sagte George und Fred wedelte grinsend mit einem Pergament.

„Was ist das?", wollte ich wissen.

Die Zwillinge tauschten einen Blick. „Haben wir aus Filchs Büro geklaut", antwortete Fred.

„Heute Mittag, als er uns dorthin geschleppt hat", fuhr George fort.

„Weil er uns erwischt hat, wie wir Stinkbomben verteilt haben."

„Haben ihn aber ein bisschen an der Nase herumgeführt…"

„…und in seinem Büro das hier gefunden."

„Was ist das?", fragte ich noch einmal.

„Die Karte des Rumtreibers", erwiderten beide gleichzeitig und grinsten.

„Was macht diese Karte?"

„Schau her." George hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut!" Dann tippte er das Pergament an und plötzlich erschienen darauf Linien und Namen. Ich brauchte einen Augenblick und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen vor die Augen. „Das ist Hogwarts. Eine Karte von Hogwarts!"

„Nicht nur eine Karte. Sie zeigt dir jeden, der sich in Hogwarts befindet."

Ich starrte die beiden mit großen Augen an. „Absolut jeden?"

Sie nickten.

„Das ist der Wahnsinn! Gibt es auch Gänge aus dem Schloss hinaus?"

Wieder nickten die Zwillinge. „Loki", sagte Fred und George sprach weiter: „Wie wäre es mit einem nächtlichen Spaziergang im Verbotenen Wald?"

Ich zögerte kurz. Schließlich war es der Verbotene Wald und ich wusste nicht, was darin alles hauste. Aber letztendlich nickte ich. Leise schlichen wir zum Geheimgang und plötzlich standen wir vor dem Schloss. Der Mond schien hell und so brauchten wir nicht einmal unsere Zauberstäbe zu benutzen. Schnell bewegten wir uns auf den Wald zu, vorbei an Hagrids Hütte und den Kürbisbeeten, auf denen riesige Kürbisse für Halloween wucherten.

Als wir endlich im Wald waren blieben wir stehen. „Und jetzt?", fragte ich.

„Erkundungstour!", erwiderten Fred und George fröhlich und liefen los, ich ging einfach hinter ihnen her. Um uns herum waren viele sonderbare Geräusche. Geräusche, die ich noch nie gehört hatte. Zweige knackten und ich merkte, wie auch Fred und George sich anspannten. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Ich glaube, wir sollten umkehren", murmelte ich.

„Ja, das solltet ihr in der Tat", pflichtete mir eine tiefe Männerstimme bei. Wir erstarrten zu Säulen, als plötzlich ein Mann vor uns aus dem Gebüsch trat. Nein, Moment. Er hatte den Körper eines Pferdes und nur den Oberkörper eines Menschen.

„Ein Zentaur, Freddie", sagte George leise und sein Bruder nickte. Ich schaute gebannt zwischen ihren Köpfen hindurch.

„Was macht ihr drei um diese Uhrzeit im Verbotenen Wald?", fragte der Zentaur.

„Um diese Uhrzeit?", wiederholte Fred und ich sagte in einem Anflug von Kühnheit (oder Dummheit): „Nur einen kleinen Spaziergang. An anderen Uhrzeiten tun wir das sonst nicht."

Der Zentaur stieß ein zorniges Schnauben aus und trat eines Schritt näher an uns heran. Er musterte uns, mich am längsten. „Geht", sagte er nur, „aber glaubt nicht, das würde unter uns vier bleiben."

„Was?", fragte Fred.

„Dumbledore", murmelte ich und der Zentaur nickte. Wir alle horchten auf, als plötzlich ein Geheul erklang. Es war nah. Der Zentaur sah uns nun bittend an und sagte: „Rennt. Los jetzt!"

„Warum?", wollte ich wissen, aber Fred und George packten mich am Arm und zerrten mich hinter ihnen her. „Werwolf", brachte George atemlos hervor.

Wir drei rannten, so schnell wir konnten. Aufgeregte Stimmen, Wolfsgeheul und Fußgetrappel folgten uns. Wir sahen Hagrids Hütte und endlich, endlich waren wir aus dem Wald heraus. Wir blieben stehen und rangen nach Atem. „Puh, das war knapp, glaube ich", keuchte ich. Wir hörten ein Rascheln hinter uns und ein Mann mit wirrem, braunem Haar trat aus den Bäumen hervor. Ihm folgten zwei …. Mir stockte der Atem. Werwölfe. Als die beiden Wölfe uns sahen, setzten sie zum Sprung an, aber aus der Kehle des Mannes kam ein tiefes Knurren und die beiden Winselten.

„Sie sind der Alpha", sagte ich leise.

Er nickte. „Ja. Und nur weil ihr nicht mehr im Wald seid, heißt das nicht, dass ihr in Sicherheit seid." Er lächelte, wobei er seine weißen Zähne entblößte, die sich zu Fängen formten. Sein Körper verformte sich komplett und plötzlich stand ein dritter, riesiger, brauner Wolf vor uns und die drei starrten uns aus gelben Augen und mit gefletschten Zähnen an, zum Sprung geduckt.


End file.
